


Sacked

by MaddieWritesStucky (Madeleine_Ward)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Steve Rogers, College Athlete AU, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't copy to another site, Humiliation, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Quarterback Steve Rogers, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Slapping, Taunting, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madeleine_Ward/pseuds/MaddieWritesStucky
Summary: It’s mortifying, the way Steve’s desperate whimpers and bone-deep groans are pinballing off the tile with such force, they can’t not be spilling out into the gym. It doesn’t matter that the rest of the team filtered out a half hour ago and there’s no one around to hear it; Bucky is knocking loose sounds from behind Steve’s clenched teeth that he’s sure must be echoing all the way across campus.It’s fucking reckless, and Steve’s burning pure kerosene in his veins for it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 30
Kudos: 293





	Sacked

**Author's Note:**

> I know fuck all about football, but when I read that a 'sack' is when the quarterback gets taken down, there really wasn't anything else I could call this story...

It’s reckless, this time, even for them. 

Cheek pressed hard against the tile, the rigid line of Bucky’s forearm jammed up against the back of his neck. The water’s not hitting them like this but Steve’s body is too hot anyway, on fire from the inside with the throb of Bucky’s cock and the images Bucky’s searing into his skull with words pressed wet against his ear. 

_They’re all gonna stare at you,_ he’s growling, _they’re all gonna know what you did, what you_ _let me_ _do to you…_

It’s mortifying, the way Steve’s desperate whimpers and bone-deep groans are pinballing off the tile with such force, they can’t _not_ be spilling out into the gym. It doesn’t matter that the rest of the team filtered out a half hour ago and there’s no one around to hear it; Bucky is knocking loose sounds from behind Steve’s clenched teeth that he’s sure must be echoing all the way across campus.

It’s fucking reckless, and Steve’s burning pure kerosene in his veins for it. 

Bucky’s teeth drag over the hinge of his jaw, clamp down over the flesh of his cheek. He curls a fist around the tight swell of Steve’s balls and _squeezes_ , tugs them down and laughs too bright when Steve cries out with it.

 _“Bucky,"_ Steve’s voice comes out reedy, wrapped up and softened by steam; caught somewhere between the wet clap of skin hitting skin. His chest is sliding slick against the wall, and his nipples are catching against the ridges in the tile so perfect, he can almost pretend it’s Bucky’s fingernails. “ _Bucky_ , please…”

 _“Bucky, please,”_ Bucky presses his smirk right up against the side of Steve’s face, dripping high-pitched, blatant mockery in his ear, _“it’s so good, Bucky...don’t stop, Bucky…”_

He grinds his cock in deep, _hard_ , carving out space in Steve’s body like it wasn’t already there, like Steve hadn’t made a place for him long ago, and Steve’s whole body wants to close in on itself; shame prickling hot up his spine. 

There’s nowhere for him to hide, here - nowhere to bury his face, no way to shut off the blinding glare of his arousal. His cock is dripping like a faucet and he’s pushing back into Bucky’s thrusts with pitiful jerks of his trapped hips, and Bucky is devouring it all; not like a man starved, but one who’s had his fill and is grazing out of sheer greed. 

“Look at you,” he coos, too much mirth in his voice for how brutally his cock is staking a claim on Steve’s insides, “givin’ it up in a communal fuckin’ bathroom...did you even lock the door?” 

They both know he didn’t, and the question achieves what it was supposed to - the instinctual spreading of Steve’s legs and the deep bowing of his back on a hoarse moan. 

Bucky’s answering laugh is almost as sharp as the snap of his hips driving into Steve’s body, such a familiar game for them.

Steve is a slut, and Bucky is an enabler, and all either of them ever really want is to find new ways to rain down ruin on the other. 

“Someone’s gonna walk in,” Bucky whispers, faux-scandalised; wrapping his hand tight and commanding around Steve’s cock, “someone’s gonna find you like this, face-first against the wall with a dick inside you…” 

“Oh _fuck_ _…”_

“They’re gonna see you takin’ it like you need it to _live_ , and they’re gonna know their precious quarterback is a _whore_.” 

_“ _B_ ucky_,” Steve gasps, fingers flexing uselessly for grip against the wet tile as Bucky pulls at his dick and rearranges his insides. 

It shouldn’t light him up the way it does, that threat of abject humiliation. But he shivers head to toe with it, crying out as Bucky angles his thrusts to hit him where it counts.

“My name sits real pretty on your tongue, huh?” Bucky releases his arm from the back of Steve’s neck to wrap it around the front of Steve’s throat, gripping him firm under the hinges of his jaw. “Does it feel good in your mouth, Stevie?” 

...Does it feel good in his mouth? Is there any part of Bucky that _doesn’t?_ His name, his tongue, his cock...it all belongs inside Steve’s mouth at all fucking times, and he’d keep it there if he could. 

_“Yeah,”_ he nods weakly, his tight-strung body trembling in Bucky’s demanding grasp; his breath hitching as Bucky’s thumb digs into his jugular.

Bucky heaves a deep sigh behind him, tutting like he’s not the one splitting Steve open from the inside. 

“God, you should hear yourself... _oh, Bucky...Bucky...fuck me, Bucky_...you’ll give a guy an ego, Stevie.” 

...Steve’s gonna come. He’s gonna come with Bucky moaning a caricature of his desperation back at him; Bucky’s dick in his ass and his hand on his cock, and Bucky’s gonna laugh at him just to drive it all home.

“Oh fuck, Bucky, I’m...” 

“Yeah, I _bet_ you are,” Bucky’s hand closes tighter around the column of his throat, hitting nothing but nerve with every thrust of his hips. “Do it, then.” 

He says it like a dare, like Steve’s orgasm has nothing to do with him, and the coil winding tight inside Steve finally snaps.

He spills all over Bucky’s fist, all over the wall; bouncing Bucky’s name off the corners of the shower stall, and Bucky taunts him all the way through it, because why wouldn’t he?

“Come on, all star!” he goads, cracking his palm across Steve’s thigh and his belly and his cheek, “make it count! Let me have it!” 

It’s that same frenzied energy as when he’s smacking Steve’s helmet out on the field to psych him up, and Steve is _ruined_ for it _;_ shaking and crying out and spasming until the only thing keeping him upright is Bucky’s arms around him.

Bucky doesn’t miss a beat, stroking Steve through the final tremors of his release then ruffling his come-covered hand up through Steve’s hair. “Yeah, _there_ you go! Captain Steve Rogers, everyone!” 

Steve’s distantly aware of Bucky’s thrusts turning erratic then, Bucky’s hand winding tighter through his hair and his teeth sinking into his shoulder as his own orgasm hits, but Steve’s maxed out his capacity for sensory processing at this point.

His body is screaming at him, his breath heaving in and out of his lungs; the last of his good sense leached out through his dick, and he’s pretty sure he’s got a set of teeth marks on the apple of his cheek that’ll raise some eyebrows at practice tomorrow. 

“Man, fuck you,” he groans weakly, sagging back against the hard line of Bucky’s body as Bucky’s climax ebbs to a slow-rolling shiver. 

He tugs Bucky’s arms around his waist and tips his head back onto Bucky’s shoulder, and Bucky lets him do it; buries a breathless laugh in the crook of his neck and nips at his skin a little. 

“Anytime, Cap,” he hums, swatting Steve on the ass as he pulls out just to watch him jump, “anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm maddiewritesstucky on tumblr if you wanna talk supersoldiers (/horny college athletes)!


End file.
